thewitcherfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Vesemir
Vesemir ou Vasemir é o bruxo mais velho e mais experiente de Kaer Morhen. Ele é uma figura paterna para Geralt e para os outros bruxos. Ele passa todos os invernos na fortaleza Kaer Morhen e vai para a estrada na primavera. Ele é um excelente esgrimista e tem grande conhecimento sobre monstros. Ele é o único dos antigos bruxos a sobreviver ao ataque a Kaer Morhen, deixado para morrer entre os cadáveres de seus companheiros. No entanto, ele era apenas um instrutor de esgrima e, portanto, não possui o conhecimento necessário para criar novos agentes mutagênicos, para fim de transformar reles garotos em bruxos. Apesar de sua idade, Vesemir é robusto e vigoroso. Livros de Andrzej Sapkowski No Filme e Série de TV Na série de filmes e TV Hexer, Vesemir foi retratado por Jerzy Nowak. Na série de filmes e TV, Vesemir não era realmente um bruxo, mas um druida. Ele e os outros druidas foram responsáveis por criar os agentes mutagénicos e realizar os ensaios nas crianças para transformá-las em bruxos. Episódios * 01: Dzieciństwo (Infãncia) * 02: Nauka (Ciência) * 09: Świątynia Melitele (O Mal Menor) * 12: Falwick ''The Witcher'' (PC) No jogo, Vesemir é uma das primeiras pessoas com que o desmemoriado Geralt fala, quando chega em Kaer Morhen, e é Vesemir quem o acompanha, ao redor do castelo. Ele também ensina sobre a escola monstros, habilidade extremamente útil ao longo do jogo. Não menos importante é o fato de que ele introduz o bruxo Berengar para a trama, ajudando nosso herói a lembrar de seu passado esquecido. Na versão polaca de The Witcher ele foi dublado por Miłogost Reczek. Missões associadas * A poção para Triss * Defendendo Kaer Morhen, ele está coordenando a defesa da fortaleza. Entrada do Diário: Vesemir é o bruxo mais velho e mais experiente, possivelmente mais velho do que a própria Kaer Morhen. Ele passa todos os invernos na fortaleza e sai na estrada quando chega a primavera, assim como todos os outros bruxos. Apesar de sua idade, Vesemir é robusto e vigoroso. Muitos jovens poderiam invejar-lhe a sua saúde. Um excelente esgrimista, ele era foi o único a me ensinar esgrima. Ele tem levantado muitos bruxos, inclusive eu. Seus discípulos o tratam como um pai. Leo foi provavelmente o último protegido do velho bruxo - a morte do menino o chocou. Ele foi um dos poucos a sobreviver o assalto a Kaer Morhen. Ele está bem ciente da magnitude do ódio que algumas pessoas sentem pelos bruxos. Vesemir tem um lugar de destaque no prólogo e geralmente pode ser encontrado vagando em torno do salão principal no piso térreo de Kaer Morhen, ou no porão, no laboratório. Em "O Preço da Naturalidade" módulo prêmio Vesemir é encontrado apenas no interior das muralhas de Kaer Morhen; mais especificamente, no pátio principal. Ele pode ser encontrado mais tarde perto do vau mais próximo ao acampamento. Missão associada A loba The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Vesemir retorna em The Witcher 3 e novamente é dublado por William Roberts. Vesemir desempenha um papel fundamental no The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Ele é o mais antigo bruxo vivo, o único a sobreviver ao massacre que dizimou os bruxos da Escola do Lobo há muito tempo. Ninguém sabe exatamente quantos anos Vesemir tem, mas é possível que ele seja mais velho que as pedras de Kaer Morhen, a fortaleza onde bruxos da Escola do Lobo foram treinados, entre os quais ele uma vez serviu como um instrutor de esgrima. Seu cabelo grisalho enquadra o rosto enrugado, a carranca de um homem velho, não deixando nenhuma dúvida de que ele é um bruxo veterano, aquele cuja habilidade ainda pode dar muito trabalho a um homem mais jovem . Missões associadas: * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * The Beast of White Orchard * Berengar's Blade * The Incident at White Orchard * Lilac and Gooseberries * Ugly Baby Entrada do Diário: Vesemir era o membro mais antigo vivendo da Escola Lobo e, provavelmente, o bruxo mais antigo de qualquer escola no continente. Com o passar dos anos, este mestre bruxo não pensou em uma aposentadoria. Grisalho, mas ainda ágil, ele continuou caçar monstros de forma efetiva, como em seus anos dourados,pois ele tinha visto mais animais do que todos os seus alunos juntos. Um instrutor duro e exigente na juventude de Geralt, ao longo dos anos, ele se tornou algo semelhante a pai adotivo e mentor para os outros bruxos, sempre pronto para ajudar com conselhos sábios e mãos firmes. Na primavera de 1272, quando começa a nossa história, Vesemir junta-se a Geralt em sua busca por Yennefer, viaja com ele através Teméria devastada pela guerra. Vesemir sempre disse que nem um bruxo já tinha morrido em sua própria cama, assim também, a morte em combate certamente o esperava. A espera terminou no triste dia em que a caçada selvagem desceu sobre Kaer Morhen em busca de Ciri. Vesemir deu tudo de si para proteger sua enteada, a quem ele sempre tratou como uma neta adotiva, e morreu como um herói nas mãos de Imlerith, o cruel general da caçada selvagem. VesemirWitcher3.png|Conceito de arte em The Witcher 3 Image:People_Vesemir.png|Vesemir's journal picture in the game. Image:Vesemir z komiksu.jpg|Na história em quadrinhos Image:Vesemir z filmu.jpg|No filme The Hexer Image:Vesemir nowy model.JPG|No jogo The Witcher Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 3 Categoria:O Prólogo de The Witcher Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Personagens dos romances Categoria:Personagens das adaptações fílmicas ar:فيسيمير cs:Vesemir de:Vesemir en:Vesemir es:Vesemir fr:Vesemir hu:Vesemir it:Vesemir lt:Vesemiras nl:Vesemir pl:Vesemir ru:Весемир tr:Vesemir uk:Весемір vi:Vesemir zh:維瑟米爾